Media guidance systems may include a voice interactive feature by which a user can provide voice commands and queries to the media guidance system. The media guidance system may respond, through either text or a machine-generated voice, with a related answer or topic. For instance, a user may request recommendations for popular action movies, and the media guidance system may access a database (such as the Apple Store or Google Play store), download a list of the top ten action movies, and provide the list to the user. The media guidance system may further improve the relevance of its responses by referencing a Knowledge Graph, which includes a semantic network that maintains relationships between certain topics and/or ideas.
In this manner, traditional media guidance systems have employed a “turn-based” approach, wherein a user and the media guidance system take turns providing queries and answers. However, such a turn-based approach can sometimes appear to be rigid or robotic.